pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay
Roleplay is a special wiki thread where you play a role in a story that you and other members of the roleplay can create. A new season is released every 20-25 stories. Rules for roleplaying, or RP, can be viewed here. Characters Roleplay has many characters, most of which have pages on this wiki. When Roleplay first started, the main characters were Pixie, Locy, Tra, Jay, Gary, and Rookie. After a few episodes, Puffles, and Dogkid joined the cast. At the start of season 2 Dogkid became a more minor character. By the end of season 2 Charlie and ADL had joined the cast. After I here Wedding Bells Ringing, Tra had left the main cast. The same happened to Puffles after Revealations, though he later returned in The Final Showdown. Pixie, Jay, and Puffles all left the main cast around the start of season 4, though Jay and Pixie returned sometime in the middle. Also, sometime during the course of Roleplay, both Hailey and Lucy joined the main cast. The current main characters for the series are: Pixie, Charlie, Jay, ADL, Hailey, Lucy, Locy, Gary, and Rookie. Recurring characters include, but are not limited to, Helmet, Poko, Dogkid, Paige, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Aunt Arctic, and plenty of villains. Season 1 Join the PSA as they thwart Herbert's evil plans! This amazing team can do anything...right? (Finished) Season 2 The PSA agents are back to protect the island from the RPF and the SASS! Along with some new recruits, this agency is as strong as ever. (Finished) Season 3 Charlie, Gizmo, and McKenzie have joined the gang! After last season's ending, the agents are up for their biggest missions yet. The PSA is now ready for anything the RPF can throw at them... or are they? (Finished) Season 4 After dealing with their most serious missions yet, the agents are ready to kick back and relax... if that's a possibility. (Finished) Season 5 Is the PSA ready to face their newest enemy yet: an army of their old foes? (Finished) Sagas Sagas are a group of threads related to each other, all part of a single story. Special Threads Trivia *Locy8 came up with this idea as seen here. *The episode in Season 4, Bodybuilding, introduced a new form of Roleplay. **This form of roleplay failed as few roleplays used it, and some that used it were rarely edited. *Babysitting Blues: Day 1, and Babysitting Blues: Day 2 were originally part of Season 5, but got moved to Season 4 due to the lack of episodes in season 4. **Season 4 also has some of the shortest episodes, the shorter ones mostly have had a few months hiatus before being closed. *Season 4 is, to date, the only season in which there were no wedding episodes. *An episode called "Broken Blitz" in Season 4 was cancelled, but it seemed to exist in the series as Dot and Jay got divorced. **The same thing happened with We've got a Portal Problem where Albert was born, but the thread eventually got cancelled. Category:Roleplay Category:Web Series Category:Media